Naruto:At Death's doorstep, Aizen reborn
by rockhard034
Summary: What happens to a Shinigami after they die? What if they're reborn into another world as different people, with no memories of who they were?. . . .. What if Naruto was the reincarnation of one of the soul society's greatest enemies, Sosuke Aizen? How much of a difference would a talented and manipulative Naruto make in the Shinobi world?
1. Author's Note

This fic is an answer to Fenris187's Naruto/Bleach crossover challenge.

Hey guy's sorry this ain't the first chapter, it's actually an Author's Note in which I'm gonna give you guy's some warnings and a heads up about how this fic is going to go down…Okay so,

(1)Even though this is a bleach crossover, it will solely take place in the Naruto Universe. So, there won't be any characters from Bleach. .. . . . ..Well, maybe some characters from bleach will make a 'one time' appearance….

(2) Naruto is NOT going to be God-like in this fic! Embarrassingly, I have to admit that I used to be a fan of such fics, but now I can barely tolerate them. Naruto is going to be strong in this fic, but not undefeatable in any sort of sense. Naruto does have limitations in this fic and even Ninja weaker than him will have a chance at beating him if they learn to exploit it.

(3)**UZUMAKI BLOODLINE IN THIS FIC.**

Well It's going to be like the one in canon…..with the uzumaki's having insane amount's of stamina, slow aging and that special type of chakra. Oh and ONE VERY IMPORTANT THING; **Naruto is goig to have Rinnegan chakra in this fic. **We all know that the Uzumaki's and the Senju are blood relative's so that means the Uzumaki's are also blood relatives of the sage of six path's ,so that means that the Uzumaki's are the real decedent's of the first brother(and that Uchiha Madra flunked clan history.) because the fist brother had the sage of six path's chakra and the Senju were known because of the technique's they possessed and not some sort of chakra they had…..those were the Uzumaki's. So Naruto's chakra abilities are as follows';

(A)He can use all the diff. Affinities and their elemental jutsu's.

(B)He can mix them to use Hyoton, Mokton etc.

(C) He can learn and master any technique with this chakra. . . .. . . even techniques from "specific" clans. Like for example, not all clans are clans because they have some sort of bloodline limit. Some clans are just average humans who just have Jutsu's that they keep secret and don't teach anyone that are outside their clan.

And that is pretty much it. There are some other things but I'll explain later… .. . . .. and I really am sorry that I could not start this thing off with a chapter. . . .. .. . .but, the fact that Gin was a good guy pretty much ruined the chapter that I was originally going to post.


	2. Origins Part 1: Fall of Aizen

**BATTLE OF FAKE KARAKUR****A TOWN**

* * *

"Impressive. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .To think that you were actually able to limit an explosion of that magnitude to so little damage. Just what I would expect from the captain-commander of the Gotei 13. If you hadn't stifled the explosion with your body, then your fragile little barrier would have been blown away and an area many times the size of this tiny town would have been reduced to ash. . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . .and for that you have my gratitude….your efforts. . .. .. . . . . . . have saved my world." Aizen stated, with his mocking smirk and the menacing look in his eyes never leaving his face .

"**Huff**. . . . . . . . . . . Damn you! . . . . . . . . . **Huff**" grunted out Yamamoto, before he gave into fatigue and fell face first on to the ground.

Aizen then walked into the crater where the downed form of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto lay.

Aizen then said that Yamamoto was worthy of his title and that he will not do him the injustice of refusing to take his life. Aizen stated that Yamamoto is the very embodiment of the history of Soul Society and that he alone will die there by his blade.

However, Yamamoto effortlessly grabs Aizen's feet and tells him not to make him repeat himself. He calls Aizen a fool once more as he casts Hado 96 against him.

"_Wait, HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS! ! !"_ mentally screamed Aizen, as he then attempted to flee before the spell went off, keyword being 'attempted', as Yamamoto had a death grip on Aizen's foot.

"_Too late_!" thought the aged captain-commander of the Gotei 13, before his body turned into some kind of energy while maintaining the grip he had on Aizen's foot.

Suddenly, a huge pillar of fire erupted from the ground in the shape of a katana's tip and engulfed Aizen. This was then followed by huge dust clouds that swept through the street's of the fake karakura town.

Meanwhile, a very amazed and confused Ichigo was staring wide eyed at the scene before him.

"What the. . . .. . . Hell?" Asked Ichigo, to no one in particular.

"I guess it's over now. . .. . . .I can't feel either Aizen's or The Captain Commander's signatures anymore. . . . " Said a new voice.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see none other than Urahara Kisuke.

"Where were you?. . . .. .. .. .IT WOULD'VE BEEN REALLY NICE, IF YOU HAD SHOWED UP A FEW MINUTES EARLIER!" Yelled Ichigo.

"Oh, calm down Ichigo! We rushed here as soon as we could!" Chided Yuroichi, who was wearing some skimpy armor, which Ichigo had never seen her in before.

"No, he's right. . .. . . . .If we arrived a little earlier. . . . . . . .Who knows, maybe the Commander wouldn't have need to use _that _spell on Aizen.. . .. . " Said Kisuke, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What's wrong? .. . . . .Is Aizen dead? . . . .. . Is it over?" Asked Ichigo.

Kisuke remained silent. He then walked towards the spot where Aizen and Yamamoto last stood. Yuroichi and Ichigo wordlessly followed.

After a walking for a few minutes they reached the edge of a huge crater in middle of the destroyed fake Karakura town. Kisuke jumped into the crater and searched the ashes at the bottom of it for something.

After while he pulled something out of the ashes and jumped out of the crater.

"What were you looking for, down there?" Asked Ichigo.

"This" Kisuke answered with a smirk, while extending his right hand which had the Hogyoku in it, toward both Ichigo and Yuroichi.

Yuroichi let a small smile of victory grace her features when she saw the Hogyoku while, Ichigo looked at it like it was 'nothing special'.

". . .. .And to answer your question. .. . . . . Yes,. .. . We may have lost the Captain Commander ,but, yes. . .. . . It is finally over. . . . .. . . _Goodbye, old man. .. . ."_ Kisuke thought the last part.

* * *

**WITH AIZEN AND YAMAMOTO**

* * *

Both Aizen and Yamamoto were in some strange new world. It would have been very hard to describe for anyone who saw this place. It was beautiful and intimidating at the same time. The place had a twilight sky and a blood red moon. There was no ground or earth. . . .. . .only an endless ocean which was tinged with a combination of the colors Red and pink. . . .. . . . .and from this ocean, some sort of rotten dry tree's were growing out of it's surface.

Yamamoto looked as if he was admiring this place in which he was now stuck in.. . . . .. . . But, Aizen was a different story. Surprisingly (for anyone who knew him) he had a look of untold fury on his face and in his eyes.

"This place is beautiful isn't it?. . .. . .. . .Looks like there really is an afterlife for Soul reapers. . .. . " Said Yamamoto, with a dazzled look on his face.

"SHUT UP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE! ?" Aizen shouted uncharacteristically.

"_All that planning. .. . . .. . All the things I did. .. . . . . .I was so close. . .. .I COULD FEEL THAT THE HOGYOKU WAS FINNALY STARTING TO UNDERSTAND MY HEART!. .. . .. . . .. All of that. . .. . . .FOR WHAT! ?. . . .. . .. If I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my existence. .. . . . then, I at least want the pleasure of hearing him SCREAM!"_ Mentally decided Aizen, while reaching for his Zanpakuto so that he could unleash the horrors of Kyoka Suigetsu's Bankai on his former Commander.

But, when he reached for his sword. .. . .. . .it wasn't there anymore.

Aizen got worried at this new development. He slowly looked towards the aged Shinigami to see whether if he still had his Zanpakuto. .. . . .. and then got freaked out a little on the inside when he found that Yamamoto was nowhere in sight!

Aizen tried to turn around to see whether Yamamoto had snuck up behind him. .. . .. . . . Keyword 'tried'.

It was literally like the Water surface was made up of some sort of strong glue like substance. He literally couldn't lift his feet from the ground.

After struggling for a few seconds he started to sink slowly into the water like a person who was standing in quicksand. The more he struggled the quicker and deeper he sank into the eerily colored water of the other world.

It didn't take long for him to get completely submerged. Once he was underwater Aizen tried his hardest to swim back up to the surface, but he just couldn't! After a few more seconds all the light disappeared. It was completely dark, Aizen wasn't even able to clearly see his hand in front of his own face! After a few more seconds. .. . . . .Aizen gave up. . .. . . . .He knew that it was hopeless now. .. . . with each passing second it became even more darker and his strength started to fade away completely at that point.

Was he being punished for his past crimes?. .. . . .. He didn't know. .. . . . .. Aizen then closed his eyes and let the frightening darkness consume him.

Then there was nothing. .. . .. . only darkness and the noises one would hear if he or she were under water.. . . . . .. . . .Then, after a few seconds. . .. . .. . new sounds could be heard. . .. . . . sounds of a child crying.. . . .. . .heavy breathing. . .. . .and a female voice saying '_It's so good. . .. . .*Huff**. .. . . . to finally see. . .. . .**Huff**. .. . . .you, Naru-kun. . .. . ."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know, "What the fuck? The only thing which you showed us in this chapter was how Aizen died and what exactly happened to him after his death' and it's short too!" But, It was IMPORTANT because I'm going to have my version of Naruto in this fic have a phobia. Like he is going to be a little afraid of water. .. . .. . .. . He ISN'T going to be afraid of taking a bath or relaxing in the hot springs or anything he will just be afraid of swimming in really deep water like the ocean etc.


	3. Origins Part 2: Naruto's beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

At first, there was nothing. .. . .. . only darkness and the noises one would hear if he or she were under water.. . . . . .. . . .Then, after a few seconds. . .. . .. . new sounds could be heard. . .. . . . sounds of a child crying.. . . .. . .heavy breathing. . .. . .and a female voice saying 'It's so good. . .. . .*Huff**. .. . . . to finally see. . .. . .**Huff**. .. . . .you, Naru-kun. . .. . ."

"You did great, kushina-chan!...Well! ?,What are you waiting for! Get the hot water!" The sandaimes wife instructed the nurse.

"Right away."

The Sandaime's wife then quickly took the newborn child and started to prepare a small bath for them, in a small tub which was in the room they were currently in.

"Well, I told you that we were gonna make it through without much trouble, didn't I?" Said Minato, with a small relieved smile.

"You try giving birth to a kid . . . . . .**Huff** ….**Huff**. . . . . . . . then come back here and try saying that it's not 'much trouble'." Said Kushina, with a smile while trying to deliver a small playful slap to her lover's shoulder, but in the end just couldn't find the energy to do it.

The couple weren't able enjoy the moment for long, as they heard two loud thumps right in the room.

When they looked in the direction from which the sound originated from, it took all of kushina's will power to not shriek in horror, as she saw the limp lifeless bodies of the nurse and the Sandaime's wife lying on the ground in a pool of their own blood.

"Hello, Yondaime Hokage and might I say this is a very fine young childyou have here. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .it would be a shame if he were to somehow die at the very young age of 2 and half minutes." Stated a black hooded figure wearing an orange mask, holding both Naruto in his left arm while he pointed a blood smeared kunai at the baby using his right hand.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT! ?" Screamed Kushina and Minato at the same time.

"Ahhhh…right down to business I see. Hand over the Kyuubi Jinchiruki and your child shall be spared." Stated the man, while bringing the kunai in his right hand a little closer to the crying infant.

Suddenly the tip of a sword seemingly erupted out the of the man's right shoulder area. The man then grunted in pain and dropped both the kunai and the baby. The dark room was then illuminated for a second with a yellow flash. . . . . .this was then followed by an explosion which was probably loud enough to be heard by a person all the way from Konoha.

After the explosion the room was filled with dust, smoke and the noise of its current occupants coughing their lungs out.

Two figures then quickly shot out of the entrance of the room in which Kushina conceived to Naruto.

One of them was Minato while the other was a heavily injured ANBU captain who was known as ' Izumo Uzumaki', He was a tall man with Honey colored eye's, tanned skin, a heart shaped face and long jaw length red hair. Age-wise he looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He wore a standard jonin uniform which sported the symbol of the Uzumaki clan on its back. Overall in an average women's opinion he would have been considered handsome. Even despite being a member of the lower/ secondary house, he was still considered a prodigy and one of the strongest member's of the Uzumaki clan, second only to the clan leader and Kushina's father, Jinpachi Uzumaki.

"Izumo **Cough** **Cough** are you okay?" asked Minato, while gently holding his newborn son in his arms.

"**Cough** **Cough** Well, apart from a couple of broken ribs, sprained ankle and broken wrist **Cough** **Cough** I've never been better." Replied Izumo.

"Where's the rest of your unit?" Asked Minato.

The battered Izumo then looked a little downcast at that and replied "They were all killed by that creep in that black hood. . . . . . . . he used some sort of technique on us which. . . . . . . . . . . . .Uugh, I can't even remember!. . . . . . .Thank merciful kami that my bloodline makes me as tough as I am. . . . . . . .I'm pretty sure if it didn't. . . . I. . . . . would have been K.I.A like the rest of my squad."

Suddenly a look of pure shock and terror etched its way onto Minato's face right before he screamed "WHERE'S KUSHINA! ! ? ?"

"Please don't tell me that creep has already kidnapped her!"

Minato quickly made a couple of shadow clone's and ordered them to look after Naruto. Both the men then quickly stormed back into the cave as fast as they could and looked around to see if there was or at least any trace of both Kushina and the masked man.

"F**K!" screamed Minato as he couldn't find his beloved wife or the masked murderer.

"Izumo go back to konoha and tell every Uzumaki, Uchiha and every other able shinobi to get ready for a battle!" Ordered minato.

"Why?"

"We have to be ready for the worst if that masked man gets his way with Kushina."

"And what's that?"

"The kyuubi's wrath." was the only thing Minato said before he handed Izumo a Tri-prolonged kunai and then Hirashined to his mansion to get some gear for his fight with the infiltrator.

-x 12 Minutes later x-

Konoha had gone into a state of panic after Izumo arrived and spread the word of the event's that had transpired that night. The Majority Konoha elders demanded that the Uzumaki's be sent to the front line when the Kyuubi appeared, giving the explanation that the Uzumaki's would have been the best choice not only due to their special chakra and sealing technique's but also Because of 'the fact that Kyuubi was the responsibility" of the Uzumaki clan, Much to the anger and frusteration of the majority of the Uzumaki clan. But if that wasn't bad enough they ordered Jinpachi to stay back

Izumo was on the battlefield where he was helping the wounded to fall back for immediate medical treatment and providing some invaluable support for those who were keeping the Kyuubi at bay, while their leader handled another problem.

-x BATTLEFIELD WHERE EVERYONE WAS FIGHTING THE KYUUBI x-

"EVERYBODY, FALL BACK! I REPEAT, FALL BACK! ! ! Yelled Izumo, he knew that unless some sort of miracle from kami-sama herself happened ,all the people on the battlefield would end up like most of the members of the Uzumaki clan that night. . . . . . . . . . . .dead.

Suddenly, in a yellow flash a very battered Minato appeared in front of Izumo with a grief stricken expression on his face and an unconscious Kushina who was bleeding from the mouth.

"What happened to her!" Asked/demanded Izumo.

"The m-masked man managed to extract Kyuubi from Kushina and now she's going to die because of it!. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . Please, Jinpachi-san will know what to do right?. . . . . . .. .. . . .. please, tell me you can do something to save her" Minato pleaded.

Izumo then placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and said "Uzumaki Jinchiruki's don't have to worry about dying after their beast is ripped out of them unlike all the other normal jinchiruki. The main reason as to why host's die after their biju's are extracted from them is because their coils and life force are highly damaged or in some cases completely destroyed after the process. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . .but an Uzumaki's coils and life force are a thousand times stronger than that of an average shinobi. . . . . . . . .So please, don't worry. . . . .. . . . .I swear that, she will make it through this .All she has to do is eat some of our clan's special soldier pills and she will be just fine "

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMN SURE! ! ? THE F**KING KYUUBI WAS RIPPED OUT OF HER, JUST AFTER SHE GAVE BIRTH TO A CHILD!" Screamed Minato, in aggravation. He then cringed in pain and fell onto his knees.

"MINATO! ARE YOU OKAY! ?" Izumo shouted in concern for his village leader.

"Don't worry about me. . . . . . . . . .Just get Kushi-chan to the hospital. . . .. . . .and bring me Naruto-kun and Hikari-chan." Said Minato.

"But, what do want him for, during a time a like this? ! ?"

"I'm going to use him and Hikari-chan to reseal Kyuubi using a variation of the dead the 'Dead demon consuming seal."

Then there was complete silence among the two men.. .. . . . .. . Well, only if you cut out all the scream's of horror of the people fighting Kyuubi and the chaos all over the place. . .. . . . . ..but still. . . . . . . .

"But why?. . . . .Why Use the 'Dead demon consuming seal'?. . . . . . . . . .You know that the technique will kill you!" Asked Izumo, with a distraught look on his face.

"No, it won't. . . .. . .. . at least not this version of it. . . .. . . . .This version will only require the user and the person who he is sealing whatever it is into to sacrifice some of their life force , which in turn will reduce their life spans. . that and the user's soul will be sent to the Shinigami's stomach after death . . . . .. . . Don't worry, I'll provide most of the life energy required for the sealing.. .. . .. . . I intend on letting both my children have long and happy lives. . . .. . ."

"That still doesn't explain why you're using _THAT _Jutsu!"

Minato looked at Izumo with a very hardened look on his face.

"You know that any other way of sealing would require the Kyuubi to be held down or constricted. We don't have the man power anymore to do that and even if we asked those who are still remaining to do it for us, it would lead to all their deaths! Please Izumo, this is the quickest and easiest way to do this!" Minato finished with a very pleading look on his face.

Izumo just stood there with the shadows covering his eyes. . . . .He was clenching his fists so hard that they started to bleed. . . . . "Right away Minato" Izumo said begrudgingly, before he disappeared in a poof of smoke via shunshin.

"Thank you. . . . . . ."

-x 3 MINUTES LATER x-

Izumo had succeeded in getting Naruto and Hikari. He quickly rushed to a very tired Minato who was trying to reserve as much strength as he could for **that** **one final jutsu**, while in the background Gamabunta was trying his best to keep an enraged Kyuubu from utterly destroying the leaf.

"Why is Hikari-chan unconscious? Did something happen?" Minato asked when he saw his five year old daughter in Izumo's arms.

"I knocked her out. . . .. . . . . .She doesn't need to see any of this. . . . ." Izumo simply replied.

Minato nodded in understanding, before he quickly blurred through an array of hand seals and summoned the Shinigami of the Naruto Universe. It quickly took out the blade from its mouth and shoved Both of its arms through Minato's chest to begin sealing the Kyuubi into the newborn child and the unconscious 5-year old.

After the sealing was done the Shinigami opened its mouth, fully expecting at least 3 souls for his work. . .. . . .. . But, was surprised when he got none and only a little life force for his work. He looked into Minato's soul and read his mind using his unique reaper eyes. Needless to say after a few seconds he had an extremely pissed look on his face! He would only get one soul for his work! ?. . … . . .and that too only after the user's death? ! To him it was unacceptable! He then tried killing both Minato and his children right on the spot by using his Death Note. .. . .. . . . But, nothing happened. . . . .. . . .He then tried killing him by strangling them or destroying their souls with his blade. . . .. . .both times the attacks simply passed right through them, but didn't damage them in any way!

Before the Shinigami disappeared he promised himself that he would find a way to kill the Namikaze family for the trouble they caused him. . .. . .. . .. . . .and so for the next few years he watched the Namikaze family silently and in the shadows,. . . . . . .. just waiting for the opportunity to take his reward for the sealing of the Kyuubi. . . . . . . . .and after a few years. . .. . .. .He discovered something interesting. .. . . .. ..The young son of the Namikaze family had a very powerful soul . . .. . . .and that he could see him no matter what he tried, even after the time of the sealing. . .. . . while his father and sister couldn't. .. . . .. .. . .

-x NARUTO'S BEDROOM, 7 YEARS AFTER THE SEALING, MIDNIGHT x-

Naruto was currently trying to go to sleep. .. . . . . .Keyword being 'tried'.. . . .. . . .It was very hard to sleep with all the lights on in his room . . .. . . .the reason as to why they were on was because Naruto was too scared to sleep in the dark. . . .. . . .Naruto didn't know why .. . . . .but, there was something about the dark which just creeps him out. … .. . . and his parent's allow him to sleep with all the lights on because the last time they tried to get Naruto to sleep without the lights on. . .. . . . .Naruto almost had a heart attack. . . .. . . ..

Besides the previously mentioned reason another reason as to why he had trouble sleeping was because his father had told him the story about the boogeyman today.

Minato wasn't a jerk or anything, he just told Naruto the story because Naruto kept bugging the rest of the family about how he always saw something with yellow eyes and fangs watch him and his family from the closets in the house. . . . .. .the mentioned creature was the Shinigami which Minato used in the sealing all those years ago. . . .. .. . . But, Naruto didn't know that. .. . . . .. Anyway, Minato got fed up with Naruto's _supposed _overactive imagination and told him about the boogeyman to make him behave. . .. .. .and it worked.

Naruto kept hearing some strange noises from his closet this night. . .. . . .but he wasn't that scared because he knew as long as all the lights in his room were on there was no way the boogeyman would be able to hurt him.

But unfortunately for Naruto, this wasn't the boogeyman he was dealing with.

All the lights bulbs in his room suddenly exploded and the closet door creaked open a little.

"_He isn't real. . . .. . . He isn't real. . .. . ._ " Naruto repeated in his head like a mantra.

His heart skipped a beat when a humanoid cloaked figure with claws slowly walked out of his closet . . .. . . . . .and then slowly towards his bed with it claws in front of it. . .. . . .. like it was reaching out for him. . . .. . .what made it even more creepier was that it was clenching and unclenching its claws.

The truth was the cloaked figure was actually the Shinigami of the Naruto Universe. His intentions were simple. . . .. .. He wanted Naruto's soul.

He knew that Naruto almost had a heart attack once, when he was younger when he was left alone in the dark. . .. . . ..He just thought that if was lucky enough, Naruto might get heart attack if he scared him enough tonight in the dark.

Meanwhile, Naruto used a flying dodge to leap out of his bed, past the Shingami and then ran like hell toward the door.

The cloaked figure unfortunately teleported between Naruto and the door.

After a few seconds of running around and teleporting, the Shinigami finally manage to corner Naruto.

"STAY BACK! STAY BACK!" pleaded a terrified Naruto, while closing his eyes. . . . .. .He was too afraid to look at his tormentor or anything for that matter.

When the Shinigami was only a few centimeters away from Naruto. . . . .. . . . . Someone suddenly opened Naruto's bedroom door.

"What's going on here! ? Naruto, why aren't you sleeping?" Scolded Kushina.

She was surprised to see that it was dark in the room, Glass fragments on the floor and that Naruto was cowering in one of the corners of his room, in the fetal position.

She quickly ran towards Naruto and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Naruto cringed and screamed when he initially felt a hand touch him. But, had a very relieved look oon his face when he saw his mother instead of the Shinigami. He hugged Kushina and cried into her chest.

"Kaa-chan. . . .**SOB** **SOB**. . .. . .. please, don't leave me alone. . .. . .. . .He was here."

"Who was here, Naru-kun?" She asked, while hugging her son back and rubbing his back in a very comforting manner.

"The boogeyman" Naruto replied, barely above a whisper. . . . .. . But, Kushina heard him clearly.

She then gave Naruto a comforting smile, gently lifted him up, him back in his bed and covered him with his blanket.

"Naruto . .. . . .He isn't real. . .. . . . you just had a bad dream. . .. . .Tou-chan only told you that story to make you behave. You probably just hallucinated the whole thing when. . .. . .whatever it was that made your bulbs explode. . . .. . .. Don't worry we will look into it tomorrow. " Kushina told him, while looking straight at Naruto's teary eyes and giving him a warm smile.

"O-okay. . .. . . ..but, could you just check. . . . . .. Please? !" Naruto pleaded.

Kushina sighed and id what her son asked. She checked under the bed and behind the curtains. Then she finally checked the closet. . … . . .

"Hello? Is anybody here?~ " Kushina called out, in a mocking and cheerful sing song voice.

After checking completely she stepped out of the closet and said " See, Naru-kun? Nobody here. . .. .. . Just us. . . .." with her reassuring smile never leaving her face.

But much to Naruto's horror, the Shinigami still under his guise of the cloaked tormentor suddenly appeared behind Kushina and brutally shoved his arm through her chest!

Kushina was now in a world of pain. She looked behind her and saw the cloaked figure. . .. . . ..which she could now since the Shinigami wanted her to see him. She then looked back to her only son and said with a pleading expression on her face.

"Naru-kun. . .. . . .. run-" she couldn't finish the sentence as the Shinigami ripped her soul right out of her body. . . . .. .. . .. .And Naruto because he was spiritually aware was able to see his mothers screaming spirit being ripped out of her soul and then gobbled up by the cloaked figure.

He then pulled Kushina's corpse by the hair into the closet and slammed the door shut. . .. . . . .while cackling like an evil demon!

Naruto just lay there in his bed. . . .. . . . .eyes wide in fear at the scene he just witnessed. He then clutched his chest as he felt an incredible amount of pain in his heart area. His eyes then rolled back into his head as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_This is my excuse to testify been a beaten down boy__  
__and i don't know why that's alright, that's alright_

_Well the truth was a lie and i don't know__  
__how it got me to follow and it's true that the lie that was__  
__sold me will never let me go_

_What i needed you to__  
__say was hidden far away__  
__This is why i've had to justify,__  
__my head is shaken, yeah but that's alright__  
__What i needed to believe was hidden far from me__  
__That's alright cuz i believe you__  
_Song: "Celldweller- I believe you"

Seriously, you guys should listen to this. . . .. . It is awesome!. . . .. In my opinion.

* * *

**Authors Note****: **I would like to apologize in advance because I won't be able to update for the Next 2-3 months because I will be extremely busy and I plan on posting a chapter for my other fic next.

Anyway, what did you guys think? Did it live up to expectations? See, you guys after two months. . .. . . … or three. . . .. . .. .not really sure.


End file.
